Colección ComediaRomantica
by SirenaMisty
Summary: Colección de mis Comedias romanticas: Lazos del destino [X] - Cómo conseguir un Novio estilo Pokémon [X] - Nunca le dije [X] - Mi idiota [] - Destino [] - Hechizo [] - Celos [] - (abierto a pedidos de antiguos)
1. Lazos del Destino

.

 _Este capitulo formó parte de un especial que hice en el 2014 para el Pokéshipping's day._

.

 **Publicado: 7 de Noviembre 2014**

 **Resubido: 10 de Septiembre 2018**

.

* * *

 **Lazos de Destino**

 **~oneshot~**

Palabras: 1271

* * *

" _Misty:_

 _Lo sé, esto es totalmente ridículo, puesto que con solo levantar la mirada de esta hoja vas a estar viéndome, seguramente moviendo las manos como un loco y tratando de que nuestras miradas no se encuentren. Discúlpame por esto, pero es que no he encontrado mejor forma de poder decirte claramente esto._

 _Primero que nada, ésta es la hoja número veintitrés que escribo y la primera que no termina en mi cesto de basura, así que estamos bien… creo._

 _Segundo, ¿Crees en el destino de las personas? Ese mismo que va atado al famoso hilo rojo que puede enredarse, estirarse y aun así no es capaz de romperse._

 _Durante mi último viaje escuché mucho sobre él, de cómo existe la vieja creencia de que antes las personas tenían cuatro brazos, cuatro piernas, una cabeza y un corazón; que al momento de separarse, quedaron dos seres vivos con medio corazón y medio cerebro atados por un lazo rojo para asegurarse de que éstas dos partes se volvieran a unir en algún momento._

 _Mientras nos explicaban las creencias y todas esas cosas, me puse a pensar. ¡Oh sí, Ash Ketchum es capaz de pensar! ¡Y no te rías de esto!"_

Pero la chica no pudo evitar reírse por la acotación.

—¡Te dije que no te rías! —protestó Ash con los brazos en alto. Misty negó con la cabeza y sacudió el papel para seguir leyendo.

" _Fue mientras nos narraban una historia, que Serena -mi compañera de viaje- preguntó si aquel lazo rojo era capaz de unir a personas desde que eran muy jóvenes. La señora le sonrió y le dijo que las personas desde que nacen están unidas a otra persona, aún cuando esa otra no nace todavía. Que no hay un momento determinado para encontrarse, pueden conocerse desde muy pequeños, como de niños o como adultos. Que el destino sabe ponernos a las personas justas en el momento preciso y que solo habría que saber identificar cuál es el hilo rojo y cuál el hilo azul._

 _¿Sabías que también existe un hilo azul? Es un hilo que te ata a otras personas momentáneamente, ya sean parejas o amigos que formaran parte de tu vida por un largo periodo, al igual que el hilo rojo, éste puede enredarse o estirarse pero es más frágil y puede romperse._

 _Ok, ya estoy desviándome del tema principal, bien, como te decía anteriormente, estaba pensando en todo eso y entonces me di cuenta de algo que quizás siempre supe pero me negaba a ver._

 _¿Alguna vez te pusiste a pensar en nuestra amistad? Digo, no fuimos muy amables con el otro al inicio. Pero, aun así, te debía mi vida. Que casi sin darnos cuenta, nos convertimos en los mejores amigos. ¿Tú te habías dado cuenta en aquel entonces de eso? De cómo había ocasiones que pensábamos igual, que actuábamos igual, incluso que parecíamos sentir lo mismo. Que por ocasiones actuábamos como si fuéramos una sola persona o como una mente y un corazón en dos cuerpos diferentes._

 _Y ahí fue cuando le sonreí a la señora y le hice una pregunta: 'Cuando encuentras a esa persona a la que el destino te tiene destinado, ¿sientes que no necesitas palabras para hablar con ella, que no necesitas más que confiar en la otra persona y las cosas saldrán bien?'_

 _La mujer se me acercó y me miró fijamente, luego me sonrió y me dijo 'Veo que entre tantos hilos azules que tienes en tu dedo, al fin has descubierto cuál es el rojo'_

 _Solo sonreí para afirmar sus palabras._

 _Cuando salimos de ahí, los chicos me miraron bastantes sorprendido por mi pregunta, ya que hace un par de meses atrás le había dicho que no estaba ni ahí con pensar en novias y esas cosas._

 _Tú sabes que los Pokémon son mi meta número uno porque también lo son para ti. ¿Te das cuenta? ¡Hasta eso compartimos!_

 _Misty yo… realmente siento no haberme dado cuenta antes de todo esto._

 _De que desde que me sacaste de ese río al inicio de mi viaje, he tenido a mi otra mitad conmigo todo ese tiempo. Que por eso me dolió nuestra separación y me dejó con una sensación de vacío y de ansiedad por viajar sin parar…_ "

—Ash —Misty bajó la hoja sin ser capaz de seguir leyendo, su corazón latía como si recién hubiera terminado una rutina de natación. ¿ _Qué estaba tratando de decirle Ash_?

—¿Qué? —preguntó el mencionado abrazando a Pikachu, el roedor lo miró notando como las mejillas de su entrenador se tornaban rojas, mientras su mirada era ocultada por la visera blanca de su gorra.

—Esto significa que… —Misty lo miró con una mueca, Ash buscó algo en su bolsillo y sacó un lazo rojo, tomó la mano izquierda de Misty y le pasó el meñique por un pequeño lazo que tenía en la punta, él también hizo lo mismo en su mano izquierda con el otro extremo del lazo— Ash…

—Esto es así, dicen que este mismo lazo nos tiene unidos —le contó. Pero terminó levantando la vista hacia los ojos verdeazulados de su amiga—, atados desde el dedo meñique porque es el dedo que está conectado al corazón. Aunque es invisible, la mente y el corazón son capaces de reconocer a su otra parte.

Y Ash lo consiguió, en ese momento, Misty se quedó paralizada por aquellas palabras tan decididas de su amigo. No eran fantasías de ella, Ash estaba ahí diciéndole que ellos están destinados a estar juntos.

—Cuando nos separamos hace un tiempo atrás —Ash se alejó hasta que el lazo rojo se extendió, luego empezó a enroscarlo en su mano mientras se acercaba de nuevo a Misty—, ya te había dicho que estábamos destinados a conocernos y a hacernos amigos —cuando quedó junto a ella una vez más le sonrió—, y pues, creo que también estamos destinados a estar juntos.

—Ash —Misty lo abrazó con el brazo derecho y sonrió feliz de aquellas palabras.

—Sé que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, que aun somos jóvenes, pero —se separó de ella con una enorme sonrisa—, quería que supieras que siempre te tengo presente aun en los más lejanos de los lugares.

—Lo sé, Ash —afirmó también con una sonrisa—, pero créeme que te agradezco esta interrupción a tu viaje solo para decirme esto. Yo también creo que eres el otro extremo de mi lazo —levantó la mano izquierda enseñándole aquel lazo que le puso en el meñique con la cabeza —. Siempre lo he creído y aunque me había dado cuenta de lo que significas para mí hace un tiempo atrás, nunca esperé recibir estas palabras de tu parte, Ash.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de soportar el tiempo para poder estar juntos? —preguntó algo nervioso y Misty comprendió por fin porque la desesperación de Ash porque leyera esa carta en cuanto cruzó la puerta del gimnasio.

—Sabes que este lazo es indestructible —le afirmó Misty mirando su mano izquierda—, además yo no me iré a ningún lado, estaré aquí trabajando en conseguir la perfección con mis pokémon y esperando porque cumplas tus metas. Porque uno de mis mayores anhelos es verte triunfar.

—Misty…

—Te quiero, Ash Ketchum —le confesó cerrando los ojos sonriéndole—, y si este sentimiento no ha cambiado con el tiempo que ha pasado, ahora que sé que me correspondes, ya no lo hará.

—¡Gracias! —dijo emocionado.

—¡De nada! —le guiñó el ojo derecho con una media sonrisa—. No te preocupes por el tiempo, ve y termina de cumplir tus metas… que después tendremos todo el tiempo para nosotros.


	2. Cómo Atrapar un Novio

**Publicado: 30 de marzo 2013**

 **Resubido: 15 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **¡Cómo Atrapar un Novio al estilo Pokémon!**

Palabras: 3051

...

Misty se cruzó de brazos frente al cuaderno que tenía en su escritorio. Se había cansado de esperar que Ash reaccionara y, si quería dejar de ser soltera, la mejor forma -sin dudas- era que ella metiera manos en el asunto.

Abrió el cuaderno, lo dobló y, tras destapar el lápiz azul, empezó a golpearse con él, el costado derecho de la boca.

—Mmm… veamos —llevó la punta azul a la hoja de cuaderno y empezó a escribir:

 _«Formas para conseguir que Ash sea mi novio»_

Estaba claro que no iba a ser un asunto fácil, al contrario, iba a ser más difícil que atrapar un pokémon legendario, pero que va… era difícil pero no imposible.

 _«Forma número uno: ¡Cebo!»_

Claro, una buena comida y, sin dudas, él caería a sus pies de inmediato. Si por algo decía el dicho: " _A los hombres se lo conquistan por el estómago_ "

Bien, con la decisión hecha, se dirigió hacia la cocina a preparar algo para darle a su amigo, ahora que iba a venir a visitarla, después de que ella le insistiera.

…

Cuando Ash Ketchum llegó al gimnasio Celeste, un gran escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ni bien cruzó la puerta de cristal; tenía un muy mal presentimiento desde que su amiga pelirroja lo invitó a pasar el fin de semana en el gimnasio.

—Pikachu —le susurró a su amigo con miedo—, no te alejes de mí, o no sé por qué, creo que no saldré vivo de aquí adentro.

—¡Pika! —afirmó el roedor, golpeándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

—¡Ya llegué! —gritó, sacando valor de donde no tenía—. ¿Hay alguien en casa?

—¡Sí! —escuchó la aclamación y luego, la figura de su amiga pelirroja no tardó en aparecer. Llevaba su cabellera naranja debajo de un pañuelo blanco, y su polera blanca y short de jean estaba cubierta por un delantal rosado—. ¡Hola Ash! —lo saludo con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Qué bueno que llegas! Estaba haciendo algo de comer.

La tensión cubrió por completo al entrenador pokémon, que tieso como roca apenas si pudo pronunciar lo que quiso.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja inclinando su cabeza.

—¿Tú… tú —la señaló—, estás cocinando?

—¡Por supuesto! —levantó el mentón—. No sabes lo experta que me he puesto.

Ash no dijo nada, realmente rogaba a todos sus ángeles guardianes porque así sea. Se sentó en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y esperó por la comida que no tardó en aparecer frente a él.

Era arroz con curry… Y se veía muy bien en cualquiera de los ángulos en que mirara el plato.

—Se ve bien —comentó Ash, tomando el tenedor, pero detuvo el movimiento del utensilio cuando vio que la pelirroja no se servía, sino que apoyó los codos en la mesa y a su vez, apoyaba el rostro en sus manos empuñadas—. ¿Qué? —preguntó asustado.

—Quiero ver como disfrutas lo que comes —comentó, cerrando sus ojos. Impidiéndole ver el sonrojo de las mejillas del moreno.

Ash suspiró, miró a su amigo que comía felizmente de sus bloques de comida Pokémon y deseó intercambiar platos, pero la pelirroja que estaba frente a él, con una sonrisa esperando que comiera, le dieron el valor para hundir el tenedor en el arroz y mojarlo con un poco de curry. Aspiró profundamente una vez más y acercó el tenedor a su boca.

—Anda, anda —le incentivo para que comiera—, come…

—Ok… —respondió cerrando el tenedor tras sus labios, luego lo deslizó suavemente fuera de su boca.

—¿Y? —preguntó ilusionada, el entrenador movió lentamente la comida en su paladar con ayuda de su lengua, tratando de descifrar a que sabía esa cosa extraña que estaba comiendo. Porque si algo era seguro, eso _no era curry_.

—Este… —tragó, sin seguir saboreando—, esta… —volvió a llenar el tenedor y se lo llevó una vez más a la boca, para ver si ahora podía descifrar que era, pero no pudo. El tenedor se le cayó de la mano y se cubrió con ambos brazos el estómago.

—¡Ash! —exclamó la pelirroja, acercándose a su amigo que cayó del dolor al piso—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que no… —balbuceó, inmediatamente la pelirroja buscó las cosas que había usado en la comida, todo estaba en perfecto estado. Salvo por uno de los polvos que ella había usado, ahora que lo leía bien, no era la cebolla deshidratada que creía, era el polvo que Daisy usaba para ayudarse a su tránsito… _Oh demonios_ —buscó a Ash con la mirada y el moreno ya no estaba ahí. Se imaginó donde pudiera estar y negó con la cabeza.

Aunque era culpa de su hermana por dejar sus polvos raros en los condimentos; sin dudas, el cebo no funcionaba con ella… la cocina no era lo suyo.

Quería a Ash a sus pies, pero, no retorciéndose del dolor.

Corrió a su habitación y tachó lo de cebo.

El segundo consejo que daban para atrapar un pokémon –sin usar otro- era usar una piedra para atontarlo.

Anotó ahora:

«Forma número dos: ¡Piedrazo!»

Si su Ash había sobrevivido tantos años a ataques pokémon, ¿qué le haría una inocentona piedra?

Salió del gimnasio, y buscó en los alrededores piedras no puntiagudas, de preferencias redondeadas y no muy grandes… Cuando encontró una que cumplía con las características que buscaba, la sacudió en su mano ingresando nuevamente a su hogar.

…

Ash había tenido que remojarse unas cuantas veces la cara con agua helada para recomponerse, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal. Sabía muy bien, que su amiga no era una maestra en la cocina como lo era en el arte de los pokémon, pero. ¡Cielos! El dolor estomacal que sintió tras dos bocanadas de comida, era insoportable.

Definitivamente el mal presentimiento que había sentido cuando llegó, no era nada a comparación de lo que estaba viviendo, o eso pensaba hasta que sintió un golpe seco en la nuca que lo tumbó hacia adelante, estrellando su rostro contra el duro piso.

—¡Pero qué diablos! —se quejó, inclinándose sobre su lado derecho para ver a su agresor, ahí vio a su amiga, con el dedo índice derecho sobre sus labios, observándolo como si fuera un espécimen a investigar.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó ésta.

—¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó con sarcasmo— ¿No me veo como alguien que quiere besar el suelo?

—Lo siento —bajó un poco su cuerpo hacia su caído amigo con las palmas juntas—. No fue mi intención.

—¿Ah no? —preguntó, nuevamente con sarcasmo—. ¡Supongo que mi cabeza estaba en el camino de la piedra que lanzaste, ¿verdad?

—Algo así —comentó, rascando su sien nerviosa.

—Claro —trató de levantarse, pero el cansancio de su cuerpo le pasó la cuenta.

—Déjame ayudarte —le dijo al pelirroja, y ayudó a su amigo hasta la sala para que descansara en el sillón—. Ya vengo —dejó al chico en compañía de su pokémon y se dirigió a su cuarto una vez más para tachar la segunda opción. La tercera opción debería ser la vencida, nada mejor para atrapar a un pokémon que una batalla.

Tomó su cuaderno una vez más y escribió:

«Forma número tres: ¡Ataque Pokémon!»

Pero, antes que nada, le preparó un té de hierbas para que se le pasara el malestar estomacal.

—Ash, te traje un té —le indicó y el entrenador se puso de inmediato en guardia sorprendiendo a la pelirroja—. ¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de centro.

—No, nada —contestó, acomodándose—, no quiero quemarme.

—¿No insinuaras que yo iba a quemarte? —le preguntó, indignada, con los brazos como jarra—. ¿No?

—¿Yo? —se señaló—. ¡Cómo podría pensar eso de ti! —dijo, aunque para sus adentros lo pondría en dudas, realmente si él fuera un pokémon, sus puntos de salud en la barra estarían a un paso del estado «crítico».

—Gracias —gruñó la chica, sentándose frente a él.

—Ya —dijo, tomando la taza del té—, ¿para qué me llamaste?

—AH —aplaudió tratando de recordar que excusa le había dado—, verás… ¿Recuerdas qué me dijiste que participaste en concursos pokémon? —el entrenador afirmó, mientras probaba el té, que fue lo más delicioso que probó en todo el día.

—Sí, recuerdo muy bien la escena, puesto que te burlaste de mí —respondió mordaz dejando la taza en el platillo—. Por cierto, el té está exquisito.

—¡Es lo mejor que hago realmente! —respondió con la mano en la nuca—. Pero a lo que iba era a que he estado planeando unos movimientos para las batallas dobles que tendré que implementar este año en el gimnasio, y quería que vieras las combinaciones entre mis pokémon.

—Me parece muy bien —contestó afirmando con la cabeza—. Sin dudas, puedo asesorarte en lo que quieras.

—¡Perfecto! —dio un aplauso emocionada. Sin dudas, ahora podría atacar a Ash y dejarlo bien atontado para lanzarle la pokébola, es decir, la proposición.

…

Hacia la tarde, el dolor de estómago del chico se había pasado y se había sentido mucho mejor. Por lo que se preparó para observar las demostraciones de su amiga, desde el estadio.

La prueba de habilidades entre ambos Luvdisc había sido fantástica, Ash aplaudía el espectáculo, pero a medida que avanzaban la demostración de los pokémon, empezó a tener miedo pues los ataques cada vez rosaban más la tribuna. El último en salir a escena fue Gyarados que iba a realizar su demostración con Dewgong.

Todo iba espectacular, hasta que la Hidrobomba de Gyarados y el rayo de hielo de Dewgong se desviaron hasta al tribuna y dejaron hecho un cubo de hielo al pobre entrenador pokémon.

—¡Oh no! —gritó la líder tapándose la boca con la palma de la mano—. Creo que me pase de la raya.

Dejó descansar a sus pokémon y se acercó a la tribuna con su helado amigo.

—Gyarados… —le susurró, y el pokémon marino soltó un poco de su lanzallamas para debilitar la coraza de hielo que se formó frente al entrenador.

—Ay —exclamó tiritando de frío, el moreno.

—¡Discúlpame! —le pidió, pero Ash se alejó rápidamente de ella.

—Tú… aléjate —exclamó aterrado.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella, sin comprender el miedo que su amigo demostraba.

—Me intoxicas, me golpeas y ahora me atacas —le enumeró y luego se señaló—. ¿Acaso quieres matarme?

—¿Matarte? —gritó, espantada de aquella conjetura—. ¿Yo? —se señaló y el chico de ojos marrones, afirmó—. ¿Por qué quería matarte yo, Ash?

—¿Te tengo que enumerar de nuevo todo lo que me ha pasado desde que llegué?

—No —respondió la cabeza, comenzó a jugar con los dedos y balbuceó—, solo estaba tratando de atraparte como si fueras un pokémon.

—Ah… —exclamó— solo estabas tratando de… —cayó en cuenta de las palabras y se espantó—. ¿Qué tú qué?

—Yo… —seguía uniendo los dedos índices, avergonzada—, bueno, es que yo…

—Es decir que —empezó a recordar—, la comida, el piedrazo, y los ataques… —con una ceja arqueada volvió a señalarse—, ¿tengo cara de pokémon? —se miró con Pikachu confundido, y luego volvió a mirarla—, ¿pensabas debilitarme, lanzarme una pokébola y todo eso?

La pelirroja estaba aún más avergonzada, ahora que lo escuchaba en voz alta, su plan era estúpidamente ridículo.

 _¿Cómo había llegado a eso?_... Claro, mucho tiempo libre…

—¿Y… —preguntó con miedo mientras se rascaba la sien—, tú por qué querías atraparme? —Misty levantó la mirada y lo observó sin decir nada—. ¿Querías entrenarme, criarme, qué planeabas hacer conmigo después de —hizo el gesto de comillas con los dedos—, atraparme?

—Criarte —se dijo a si misma pensante—, no es tan mala idea…

—Para criarme, mi madre, gracias —dijo cruzándose de brazos.

—Bueno… —aspiró profundo y se decidió a decirle la verdad—. Estaba tratando de conseguir un novio como si fuera un pokémon —soltó tan deprisa que se quedó sin aire al terminar de hablar.

—¿Un novio? —inclinó, un poco la cabeza—. ¿Es un nuevo tipo de pokémon?

Misty llevó su palma a la cara, no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Pero luego escuchó la risa de su amigo y lo miró sin quitar la mano de su cara, través de sus dedos.

—¡Ay Misty! —empezó a reírse tomándose del estómago—. ¿Hiciste todo eso para que yo me convirtiera en tu novio?

La pelirroja bajó lentamente la mano de su cara y afirmó, sin decir nada.

—¿Y no crees que hubiera sido más fácil decírmelo a intentar atraparme a la mala? —Misty lo miró fijamente tratando de detectar algún rasgo de sarcasmo, pero no notó nada, salvó la fija mirada café de su amigo—. Si me lo hubieras dicho, solito me hubiera metido en la pokébola, Misty.

—¿Eh? —exclamó con los ojos abiertos al máximo. El chico aún seguía mirándola fijamente, llevó las manos a la nuca y amplió la sonrisa.

—Eso sí, vas a tener que trabajar mucho en la cocina, si quieres que no me escape de la pokébola.

—¡Ash! —le gruñó, parándose—. ¡Intenta escaparte y te tenderé unas trampas aún peores! —se llevó las manos a la cintura y afirmó decidida—. Ni ganas de escapar te van a quedar.

—Después de lo de hoy —miró una vez más a Pikachu y luego fijó su mirada en la pelirroja frente a él—, no lo pondría en duda. Bueno —se paró delante de Misty recuperando la sonrisa—, ya, anda lánzame la pokébola —la incitó, esperando que la chica soltara de una vez su romántica declaración, no es por nada, pero deseaba oír las palabras que ella usaría para dicho momento.

—Está bien —respondió la chica tomando un dispositivo de captura rojo y blanco, se alejó de Ash unos cuantos pasos y lanzó el brazo hacia atrás—. Pokébola… —Ash la escuchó y abrió sus ojos aterrado—, ¡Ve! —y aunque movió los brazos desesperado, no pudo evitarla, la cápsula de transporte le pegó de lleno en la cara.

—¡Misty! —gruñó, sobándose la cara, la pelirroja lo miraba entre aterrada y muerta de risa.

—¿Dime? —preguntó mordiéndose la uña del dedo índice.

—¿Cuál era la necesidad de lanzarme una pokébola de verdad? —le indicó el artefacto que traía ahora él en su mano.

—¡Pero tú me dijiste! —le reclamó la muchacha, indignada.

—¿Y desde cuándo me haces caso? —el enojo del chico, estaba desviando totalmente de contexto lo que habían avanzado. Misty lo miró aún más decidida de lo que estaba esa mañana cuando planificó aquellas formas para atrapar al entrenador que ahora tenía frente a ella. Y él le había dado el pase correcto ante toda esa locura. Pedírselo.

Que orgullo y que nada. Si realmente quería darse una oportunidad con Ash tenía que hablar porque si no llegaría a abuelita esperando que Ash se diera cuenta por sí solo.

—Ash —él solo la miró de reojo con Pikachu en sus brazos, para defenderse de otro posible ataque—, ya en serio. Yo quiero —bajó la mirada, y luego la movió hacia el techo del gimnasio donde ya se podía ver las estrellas en el cielo— decirte algo muy importante.

—Te escucho —fue lo único que dijo el chico. Aunque por fuera estaba serio, no quería demostrarle la emoción que sentía por dentro, en ese momento. Quizás él nunca se había atrevido, pero que ella diera el primer paso le haría todo mucho más fácil.

—Yo sé que hemos sido amigos la mayor parte del tiempo, hemos peleado tantas veces que ya hemos perdido la cuenta, hemos estado para apoyar al otro, incluso en la distancia. Y tú para mí significas eso y mucho más…

—¿Mucho más?

—Sé que te he criticado mucho, te he —pensó un poco— insultado bastante… pero no concibo mi vida con otro chico que no seas tú. —ya está, lo había dicho de una vez por todas.

—Misty…

—Estoy dando este primer paso porque sé que, si tengo que esperar hasta que te hagas un maestro pokémon, puede que me muera primero.

—Gracias —musitó entre diente.

—Te quiero Ash, y realmente espero que quieras estar conmigo. Aún pese a todas estas cosas que salen entre nosotros.

—Digamos que eso le da el condimento perfecto a nuestra relación —le comentó, acariciando la cabeza de su amigo amarillo—. ¿No lo crees? —Misty lo miró en silencio, supuso, por ende, que era su hora de actuar él—. Si quiero Misty, si quiero estar contigo, aunque me intoxiques, me pegues y me creas pokémon. ¿ _Por qué?_ Porque sé que nadie va a estar tan al pendiente de mí como lo has hecho tú todos estos años.

—Ash…

—¿Qué me dices, quieres salir conmigo? —le preguntó extendiéndole la mano y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

—Por supuesto —estiró su mano hacia la del moreno—. No hubiera empezado todo esto si no quisiera que fueras mi novio, Ash.

El joven de pueblo Paleta, bajó a su pokémon de su brazo, observó su mano entrelazada a la de la pelirroja y sonrió, antes de jalarla hacia él.

—Ash… —soltó sorprendida, la líder de gimnasio.

—Supongo que —comentó mirándola fijamente, su piel clara estaba sumamente roja y los ojos le brillaban como esmeraldas recién pulidas. Se veía encantadora—, si tenemos un acuerdo, tenemos que cerrar el trato.

—¿Qué propones?

—¿Conoces el ataque —pensó un poco—, dulce beso?

—No —comentó ella risueña por la situación en la que se encontraba—, ¿Por qué no me lo enseñas?

—Claro, con mucho gusto —colocó su mano libre en la mejilla femenina y acercó sus labios a los de ella, Misty cerró los ojos, pero en entrenador se detuvo justo en ese momento.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —protestó, sin moverse.

—Si es un nuevo ataque, vamos a tener que practicar mucho para que salga perfecto —le informó con una enorme sonrisa, la chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida, pero sonrió.

—Se supone que yo era la entrenadora y tú el pokémon.

—Da igual, aprendamos juntos —y sin decir nada más, fusionó ambos labios en un tierno y dulce beso.

Hacia la noche, la chica tomó el cuaderno de su habitación, tachó lo último que tenía anotado y escribió.

 _«Formas para conseguir que Ash sea mi novio:_

 _¡Conseguido! ¡Ash Ketchum, ya eres mío!»_


	3. Nunca le dije

**Primera Publicación: 7 de Enero 2015**

 **Resubido: 15 de Septiembre 2018**

* * *

 **Nunca le dije**

 _Palabras: 1410_

…

Tras girar la llave y con un fuerte chirrido, la puerta de mi habitación de niña se abrió permitiéndome reencontrarme con la yo de hace un par de años atrás; con los recuerdos de una vida llena de sueños y metas fantásticas.

Avance rápidamente hasta la ventana para abrirla y que se ventilara un poco, el polvo y el olor a encierro eran fuertes en la pieza pintada de celeste y de seguro, pasaría más de un par de horas acomodando para poder habilitarla de nuevo. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura para observarla completamente. Es lo mejor que puedo hacer.

—¿Mía? —una suave voz me hizo girar sobre mis pies para recibir a una niña de cabello anaranjado que me miraba emocionada abrazando un peluche en forma de Seel. Ella es mi pequeña hija de dos años, la culpable de que hoy esté abriendo el baúl de recuerdos que me genera esta habitación.

—Si —le afirmé, tomándola en brazos—, será tuya en cuanto la termine de limpiar y ver si hay que pintarla de nuevo— ¿Te gusta? —le pregunté y ella me abrazó.

—Si mami, gusta mucho —le di un beso en la mejilla y la bajé para poner manos a la obra con la habitación.

—Vuelve con tus tías, pequeña —le pedí y raudamente, salió corriendo a buscar a sus tías. Volví a girar sobre mis pies observando por donde comenzar. Me costaba creer que habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que abandoné esta habitación cuando me casé y estuve de luna de miel prácticamente durante un año hasta que quedé esperando a Umi y dejamos de viajar para poder cuidar bien de mi estado.

La cama tenía el colchón cubierto por un plástico lleno de polvo, las repisas estaban vacías y la pintura de las paredes no parecía necesitar una mano nueva por al menos en un par de meses más, con un paño fue suficiente para que los detalles de Pokémon de agua volvieran a aparecer en las paredes celestes.

Dejé los paños y tomé el plumero para comenzar a sacar el polvo del escritorio, varios libros y fotos se escondían bajo el manto de tierra, tosí un poco cuando la polvareda me nubló la vista, pero moviendo mis brazos me pude deshacer de ella. Cuando pude volver a mirar, levanté el libro y tomé la foto que se asomaba entre las hojas color crema.

—Ash —susurré observando al jovencito que aparecía conmigo en la foto—, los años que tiene esta foto —la levanté un poco para observarla mejor. Aún me cuesta aceptar todo lo que pasó conmigo desde esta foto hasta ahora.

Esa foto la tomó Todd, un joven fotógrafo que conocimos durante el viaje en Kanto con Brock y Ash, mis primeros amigos. Sobre todo Ash, quien apareció en mi vida de la nada, tan libre, tan espontáneo, tan infantil e inmaduro. Mostrándome que las cosas no eran tan cuadradas como yo pensaba y que todo era posible si lo intentabas con el corazón. Creo que esas cosas hicieron que me viera atraída por él tan fácilmente, casi sin darme cuenta, con solo verlo pude saber que haría muchos cambios en mi persona… Y vaya que lo hizo, quitó fantasmas, quitó miedos e inseguridades que tenía y me negaba a admitir que existían. Y aunque fue difícil dejarlo atrás, creí por mucho tiempo que él solo apareció en mi vida para eso.

Para demostrarme que había algo más allá de las reglas, de lo correcto, de mi misma.

Su recuerdo, fue muchas veces el remedio para mis días tristes, para los días en que parecía que no podía encontrar una salida para mis problemas…

El Ash de mis recuerdos siempre será una parte importante de mi vida, aunque nunca se lo dije.

—¿Ya terminaste? —la voz de mi marido me sobresaltó, escondí la foto nuevamente en el libro y lo observé, la hermosa sonrisa que portaba en sus labios se fue esfumando conforme pasaban los segundos.

—Sí —respondí nerviosa, nunca me había gustado que vean mi lado sentimental, vi con sus ojos se depositaron en mi libro y fue más rápido que yo en tomarlo— ¡Oye! —le grité, lo amaba pero odiaba que fuera más alto que yo, tenía el libro extendido hacia arriba y me miraba acusante.

—¿Qué ocultas, Misty? —me preguntó.

—Nada, solo veía cosas de cuando era más joven —le respondí tratando de alcanzar mi libro antes de que viera esa foto.

—¿Y te dio nostalgia que tienes lágrimas en los ojos? —Rayos, me atrapó, bajó el libro y tras pasar las páginas no tardó en encontrar la foto— Oh —fue su única exclamación—, ¿Por qué tienes esta foto oculta en tu libro? —volteé a verlo, mordiéndome el labio— Debería estar con las demás.

—Es que esa foto tiene un valor adicional —se la quité y me la quedé viendo con una sonrisa ladeada—, un valor emocional diría yo, fue la primera foto que nos tomamos con Ash hace tanto tiempo atrás.

—Estoy confundido —vi a mi marido llevarse la palma de la mano a la frente y agitar su cabello con los dedos—, ¿por qué hablas de mí como si fuera otra persona?

—Porque ese Ash y tú, son dos personas muy diferentes —declaré cruzándome de brazos, aunque solo lo vi más confundido al pobre— Déjame explicarte —le enseñé la foto— Este Ash escaparía si le digo que lo amo —lo señalé a él—, tú me mirarías con esa misma cara de tonto que tienes ahora.

—¡Oye! —frunció el ceño bastante molesto por mi comentario, pero su rostro enojado solo provoca algo en mí, sonrisas ladeadas.

—Este Ash —volví a señalar la foto—, me enseñó a vivir mi vida, mientras que tú me has enseñado a disfrutarla. El Ash de esta foto también fue como la luz en medio de la oscuridad cuando me sentía sola al tomar el mando del gimnasio Pokémon…

—No sé cómo le haces, pero estás logrando que sienta celos de mí mismo, Misty —me dijo y no pude evitar reírme— ¡No es chistoso, mujer! Hablas de mí como si no fuera yo y ahora babeas por el Ash que vive en tu recuerdo.

—Ay Vamos, Ash — dejé la foto sobre el escritorio y me acerqué a él abrazándolo por la cintura—, si no fuera por el de mi recuerdo, tú no estarías aquí hoy.

—Oh, Gracias —gruñó entre dientes y yo solo sonreí una vez más—, eso me deja más tranquilo.

—Debería, son cosas que al Ash de mis recuerdo nunca me animaría a decirle —afirmé, colocándome de puntillas de pie para poder darle un beso en los labios—, además que no necesitaría ponerme de puntillas para besar al otro Ash.

—Ya —se separó de mí, molesto—, cuando creí que estabas mejorando, la arruinas de nuevo.

—¡Ash, no te pongas como niño chiquito! —protesté.

—¿No es el Ash que te gusta? —respondió, mostrándome la lengua. Estaba por regalarle un lindo gesto con la mano cuando mi pequeña apareció abrazándose de las piernas de su padre.

—¿Cuato lito? —preguntó, jalándole el pantalón a Ash para que la alzara.

—No, pequeña —le dijo Ash tomándola en brazos—, aún falta varias cosas que poner en esta habitación para que sea el cuarto de una princesa.

—Beno… —susurró, haciendo un puchero—, Umi quiere titas…

—De acuerdo —Ash la miró con una sonrisa—, vamos con Umi a comer galletitas, mientras tu madre sigue recordando cuantas cosas me debe en su vida…

—¡Oye! —gruñí, pero solo me sonrió, me guiño el ojo, enfureciéndome un poco— ¡Tú me debes la vida y no ando diciéndoselo a la niña!

—Mejor vayámonos Umi, antes que tu madre mega evolucione.

—¡Mega Gyarados! —exclamó mi hija elevando los brazos, la miré y luego miré claramente al padre.

—¡Muy bien, hija, lo dijiste tan clarito! —mientras Ash la abrazaba, yo contaba hasta diez para no golpearlo con mi hija en sus brazos— Igual te amamos, Misty —volvió a sonreír y yo solo afirmé con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo también a ambos… —les dije entre dientes, mientras salían de mi habitación.

Cuando salieron de la habitación suspiré y volví a tomar la foto para observarla una vez más.

Quizás a ese Ash no le había dicho cuán importante había sido en mi vida, pero a éste —miré el anillo que lucía en mi mano izquierda, la alianza de matrimonio— se lo digo cada día.


End file.
